Euphoria
by Electra Raven
Summary: Bright, evil as much as her beloved infernal patron Raze, enters the church of Ravage at night to bestow a bloody and twisted gift as devotion of love to him. A gift of death. Raze is extremely pleased...in more ways than one. Fanfic from the visual novel Demonheart. WARNING: gore, violence, sex, masturbation...you get the drill.


_**Chapter: 1**_

* * *

 _The scent of incense and wisps of smoke wafted to her nose as she stepped into the dimly lit underground entrance of the 'church'. She knew fully well what this place truly consisted of; A cult of demon worshipers. The widely spaced room was empty, save for the warm spheres of light pulsing back and forth from the torches hanging on the walls, their flames flickering constantly in the darkness._

" _ **Bright..."**_

 _Her lips curved into a smile at the deep, silky voice that spoke her name from the amulet warming her neck, its crimson gem glowing softly. She was always delighted to hear his voice, a reminder that he was always there, watching over her. She concentrated her thoughts onto the jewel laying against her chest. "Yes my dear Raze?"_

" _I am bored, and as such my curiosity has gotten the best of me. Why have you returned to this despicable nest of fools? Surely you don't mean to join them..."_

 _Bright smiled. "Of course not. You know me better then that. No, I am here for something much,_ _ **much**_ _more...satisfying."_

" _Oh? And what could that something possibly be my sweet?"_

" _Remember my promise to you yesterday?" Bright's smile widened at the memory of it, and excitement grew inside her. Oh how eager she was to see his reaction..._

" _Ah yes...that you would devote a gift to me, but didn't specify what. Are you meaning to tell me that it is **here**? Amongst these mindless humans?" She could detect the disapproval and disgust in his voice. _

" _You will love it Raze. This I also promise you."_

" _Hmm..." He sounded uncertain, yet slightly interested. "Now you have me intrigued, my dear. I admit I am looking forward to discovering this little 'gift' your sweet heart has planned for me."_

 _She grinned, pleased to know that she at least had his attention. At just the right moment, a bald man in cultist robes entered, and froze on the spot upon seeing her. "Oh hello madam! Here to join us at our rites of worship...or to receive pleasure of the flesh?" His eyes slid down her slender form perversely. Disgusting._

 _But she rewarded him with a sweet smile, slowly closing in on the man. A thrill rose inside her at what she was about to do, her hand reaching for the blade strapped on her thigh. "Hardly." The man's brows furrowed in confusion. With a swift movement of her hand, the demonheart unsheathed the knife and stabbed the cultist right in the abdomen, the sharp metal piercing his flesh. He gasped, eyes widening in shock as he bent forward, blood dripping on Bright's hand whilst she quickly stepped back and pulled out the blade._

 _The man coughed and whimpered in pain as he began to collapse to his knees, blood leaking down onto his hand that was firmly grasping his wound. She merrily watched in gleeful content, sheathing her knife, and returned her mind onto her patron. "Are you enjoying the show so far Raze?"_

" _Mmm...yes...very much so. But, I have seen you murder many times before. Why do you ask?"_

 _A wicked grin spread on her lips. "Do you want... **more**?" As she spoke, Bright returned to the man gasping amongst the ground, this time pulling out the sword strapped on her back. _

_A second of silence. "...More?" She could tell the hopeful curiosity mixed with confusion in his voice._

 _She smiled wider, exposing her teeth. "Yes my beloved. I have only just started, and it will be a long evening. Do you get it now?"_

 _His breath hitched. "My precious, beautiful Bright...do you mean to tell me that the gift you keep promising me is the delightful sight of..._ _ **slaughter**_ _?"_

 _She laughed, his excitement and surprise satisfying her to no end. Finally he understood what her true plans were. "Yes! It will be all for you, my dear Raze."_

 _Raze laughed meerily."Mhmmhmm! How your words greatly please and excite me my sweet! I hope you surely mean it and that you are not simply teasing me!"_

 _Ah Raze, even now after all their time together, he would still have his moments of doubt. But she would always be there to reassure him. "I mean every word my beloved patron. Out of love for you. Together, we will bathe in blood tonight!" Her gold eyes quickly latched on the man, whom was now feebly trying to crawl away from her. His pitiful attempt at escape didn't bother her in the slightest._

 _She could sense the smile in his elated voice as he purred. "Then I'm looking forward to it, my precious!"_

 _Casually walking up to him and lifting her sword, she buried the long blade right through the man's back, deep enough that it went right through him, at the spot where his heart would be, blood splattering in all directions. He cried out,then with a final breath, collapsed. He no longer moved._


End file.
